Flyder's Background Story
by Flyder the Dragon
Summary: How Flyder got to where she is now.
1. Chapter 1

**Flyder's Background Story**

Flyder stood at the top of a tower, watching a large green dragon, who she was sure was looking back at her, but not showing it. She was remembering her childhood...

_**Flyder, age 3...**_

Flyder curiously climbed a huge tower, made rather hard due to her tiny size. She was exausted. She eventually reached the top. At first she saw nothing. Taking a second look, she saw a huge dragon, about 30 or so times larger than her. It was sleeping, so she crept closer. It slowly opened it's eyes and gave a low but menacing growl. Then it roared, causing Flyder to squeal and literaly jump off the edge of the tower, fluttering her tiny wings in a desperate bid to stay airbourne. She landed safely and scurried away as fast as she could.

_**Flyder, present day...**_

Flyder shuddered as she thought about it. But that wasn't the worst of it. Not by a long shot.

_**Flyder, age 6...**_

Flyder had returned to the tower, and once more the dragon was sleeping. It didn't look like it was going to wake up anytime soon, so she bravely and carefully jumped onto it's head. The dragon didn't move. Flyder saw the dragon's body moving up and down with it's breathing. What she didn't see was it's tail. It whipped up and grabbed her around the waist. She screamed as it's binds got tighter. She fired balls of fire anywhere she could, loosening it's grip. She then sent a column of fire into the sky. Singed by the flames, the dragon let go, giving her enough time to fly away. She flew until she saw an old looking temple, and nosedived. She landed with a thud and then fainted.

She woke up later in a bed of hay. She screamed as she saw a green dragon walk into the room. But this one looked different...

"D-d-don't h-hurt me..." she stammered, frightened about what this dragon could do.

"Don't worry" the dragon chuckled. "Not all green dragons are bad. I'm Terrador."

There was something about the way he said "green dragons" that got her thinking.

"You saw it happen?" she asked

"Yes. I was too afraid to go near it. I too have had my bad experiences with Ray...um... that dragon." Terrador answered. "Even with the Guardians training you to fight, it will take more than one dragon to beat that thing."

"Can they? Can they train me? Only fire though...that's my strong point."

"You're a fire dragon anyway. You won't be able to use anything else. I'll go see Ignitus."

_**Flyder, age 13-present day...**_

She trained under Ignitus for 6 and a half years, learning everything he knew. And practicing something she learned by herself-super speed.

...Which brings us back to the present day. After learning the red rash around her waist which was caused by the dragon would stay there forever, she swore she'd get revenge.

"Suicide." Ignitus and Cyril had said. She didn't have antmore time to remember things, because at that moment the dragon rose it's head and roared. This time, she held her ground. The dragon lunged at her. She shot up into the air faster than anything she'd ever seen. Then she engulfed herself in flames, then shot downward onto the top of it's head, slamming it into the ground. She then fired a column of flames forward at it, and rammed it's head again. The dragon roared in pain, and didn't seem to be able to move much. It then fainted.

"All that training paid off pretty well..." Flyder muttered, flying back to the temple.


	2. Part 2

_**Flyder's Background Story part 2**_

_**Flyder is owned by me. Rayquaza is owned by Nintendo. Other Spyro characters are owned by Universal.**_

A while after she left Sky Pillar, Flyder got back to the temple. Ignitus was furious.

"You could've been killed...what were you thinking!?" was the first thing he said.

"That's why I was doing the training. I wanted revenge on Rayquaza and I got it."

"But still..."

"Listen. I'm old enought to make my own choices now. Nearly 7 years I've been told what to do. 7 years in your shadow..."

"I'm a Guardian. You're supposed to be in my shadow. Plus, you're only 13. Hardly old enough."

"You're letting that power get to your head. You're all talk, but i've never seen you do anything. Shut up and let me do what I want."

"Don't talk to me like that young lady!" Ignitus yelled. Flyder flew off.


End file.
